Heroes Need Heroes too (Haikyuu)
by Dynmk.tears
Summary: Hinata saves his sister, he's a hero.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first ever fanfic so forgive me if its a mess ^^;_

 _Natsu's P.O.V._

My brother has always been a hero to me, even before he saved my life. He's always been my anchor, my family, my best friend. Hinata was mostly a dork, but nonetheless he's still always been there for me. Like that one time he beat that kid up for throwing his juice box at me, or the time he took the blame for me when I broke moms favorite glass vase. That's not the type of hero I'm talking about right now though, I mean an actual hero, he saved my life about 6 months ago and I am so glad to have him for a brother.

 _Normal P.O.V._

 _6 months ago..._

The morning is quiet, too quiet for anyone's liking. The birds aren't chirping, the stop lights aren't clicking, the horns from cars and sirens from police men aren't sounding. Its cloudy, and cold. The wind is blowing steadily and the town is still. Hinata Shouyou is riding his bike own the mountain from which he lives. The air is hitting his face sending an adrenaline rush throughout him. "WAHOOOOOOOO!" He shouts taking his hands off the controls on his bike. His bike swerves and he yelps reaching for the controls once again, sighing in relief. Laughter bubbled up inside him, he can't believe he's just done that. The people around him give him soft glares as his laughter fills the quiet peaceful atmosphere. As soon as Hinata arrives on campus he gets this god awful feeling in his stomach, like the feeling you get when something bad is about to happen.

He thinks he can just simply put it aside. Shrugging his shoulders he parks his bike into one of the stops and chains it in place. Kageyama is already waiting for him at the gym entrance. "You're late Boke!" he shouts, though the look on his face reveals his concern. "EH? Am I really?" Hinata asks, he's slightly confused considering he left his house earlier this morning. "Bakahinata!" Barks the brooding raven. "DON'T BE SO MEAN YAMAYAMAKUN!" he squawks.

"I'M NOT MEAN DUMBASS!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!

"ARE TOO!"

"Oh my look Yamaguchi, looks like the King and Queen are having a royal quarrel." Comes the snide comment from none other than the salty dinosaur himself, Tsukishma Kei. "Tsukki!" Yamaguchi scolds. Hinata rushes behind Kageyama poking his head out from the side and getting in a fighting position, "W-Wanna fight?!" A snort leaves thin pink lips and fills the quiet air around them. It's good to know that his team mates are still as loud as ever. However Hinata just can't shake this feeling. Its in the pit of his stomach ready to burst at any minute making him anxious. Whatever. It's gonna be fine.

Practice speeds by as does his first class hours. He's at lunch, He and Kageyama are playing volleyball outside when he decides that he wants to listen to some music. Cranking up he radio a emergency warning goes on. Hinata's eyes widen horrifically. He can't remember much, but he knows for sure that he hears the words school, gunman, campus, Yukigaoka elementary school. That is the school that his little sister attends. The perfect set that Kageyama had done for Hinata was wasted, the ball plopped to the ground as Hinata took off, grabbing his stuff he rushes out the school gates earning a shout from Kageyama.

Hinata's P.O.V.

I'm running. My breathing is harsh as I feel the anxiety and the worry over take me. Oh god, please, please protect my sister. I beg of you, she's so innocent. I won't be able to live with myself if I don't make it to the school and something happens to her, I'm rushing, running through the streets barely missing the cars. The school is in my sight range, the cops are out there, worried parents and news reporters. I somehow manage to slip through security ignoring their shouts. Rushing up the stairs I run to my sisters classroom. The door is cracked open, soft sobs and sounds of movement sound in the room. But I hear something else too, I hear heavy breathing, a mans breathing.

A booming voice curses in the room. "WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?!" They roar. My body stiffens, breath caught in my throat. I finally get the courage to move my body slightly to reach over and push the door open a little more. I get a glimpse of a tall muscular man in his 50's maybe, his large hands reach forward and grab one of the kids from the huddled pile they were in with the teacher. "TELL ME OR SHE DIES!" A demand, not a question. The teacher screams trying to grab the child from his embrace. "SIT DOWN YOU BITCH!" Grunting the large male slams her head against the chalk board blood oozing from her head to the floor, the warm liquid forming a rather large pool.

I have to do something. My legs won't move. My body is shaking. I'm frozen in place... that is until my eyes land on my little sister trembling along with a pile of other fourth graders. What kind of sick person tried to kill a fourth grader. Fucking psycho. I slam the door open running in and jumping on top of the man. He lets out a high pitched angry yell. He's swinging me back and forth trying to get me to loosen my grip on reeks of alcohol. "RUN!" I shout at the little kids clenching my teeth together, they all scramble to their feet rushing out the room. My sister along with the teacher are the only ones who don't move from their spots. "Natsu please, please run!" I beg.

"Nii-san!" She yells at me. The larger man finally gets this large surge of power grabbing my wrist and flinging me towards the desk. I hit the desk back first shattering it with impact. The splinters in my back itch. Tears blur my vision and I see my little sister reach out for me. That's before large hands scoop her up. Her scream sends me into a state of anger and panic. "DONT TOUCH HER!" I scream. I'm trembling, the drunk man before me grabs a rather large bottle of beer spilling it on the carpet floor and pulling a lighter out. "You want your sister back, fine you can have her. "He says tossing her limp form towards me, she's breathing, although very hard. I catch her, scooping her into my lap. I feel dizzy, the room is spinning slightly. "You and your sister can stay together in this building that's on fire." He grins tossing the lighter on the floor. The fire spreads quick.

Natsu opens her large brown eyes just as the man runs from the room and escapes out the building. I can feel the tears streaming down my face. "Natsu I need you to do me favor okay?" I tell her my fingers skimping over her forehead shakily. "Anything for you nii-san." She says smiling softly at me. I stand up, my knees wobble I walk through the fire with her on my shoulders protecting her, I reach the door and set her outside of it away from the fire. "I need you to run down stairs okay, go outside and close your eyes, I promise I'll come right after you, okay?" She nods her head running down the hallway. My leg has been burned, I hit my head on the desk when he slammed me down on it, and my back is bleeding through y shirt. I limp over towards Natsu's unconscious teacher and grab her by the arms dragging her body towards the door. The flames are rising and spreading quick, I use a big ounce of strength to lift her body onto my shoulders and carry her out trying not to burn her or drag her through the fire.

My body aches, my stomach turning with worry and anxiety. The smoke I've inhaled makes my body tremble with painful coughs. Dragging the woman down the stairs I see the fire making its way into the hallway. I'm moving as fast as I can to get down two flights of stairs. I refuse to leave this woman here, I can't. The smoke fills the stair way and my eyes water. I cover the female teachers nose lightly so she doesn't have to breathe in the smoke. I only have one more set of stairs until I reach the exit but somehow my body so weak and frail collapses on me and we roll down the stairs her body crushing my arm. I scream in pain. "Someone, SOMEONE HELP!" I yell, the exit is right in my view, her body lies on mine, the fire is reaching down the stairs. Maybe, maybe I should just let the fire catch up to us.

I'm suddenly very tired my eyes began to shut and then I remember;

 _ **"Nii-san I love you."**_

Natsu's voice.

 ** _"Mommy's so proud of you baby, you've grown to be such a fine young man."_**

Mom.

 _ **"Bakahinata!"**_

Kageyama.

My eyes force themselves open. I can't give up, I have to see them again, I use the last of my strength to flip the woman's body off mine. Grasping her wrist I began to crawl dragging her along the floor with me. I almost make it to the door when I began to feel tired again, I cant help myself...I'm dr if ting t o sle ep...

the last thing I see are the firemen and police men entering the building, and then my vision goes black.

Normal P.O.V

Later that day Hinata along with the teacher and a couple of other students where admitted to a hospital to get treated, however Hinata did not wake up, and was said to be in a coma.

That was the first time Natsu noticed just how important to her, her big brother was.

THATS THE END OF THE PROLOUGE WAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, please excuse any spelling errors .-. but anyways I hoped you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

I'M BACK WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA I suck at this ._. DX anywayssss,

here we go.

 _Normal P.O.V._

The fire, the building, the children, people, the families, it burned into the t.v. screens and internet filters used around the world. It was world news, everyone who ever was on the internet or watched t.v. knew about this predicament. They knew about the gunman on a elementary school campus, what they didn't know yet was that the kids that had been rescued from the building were saved by a certain orange haired fellow. They did however know that he was some how involved in the tragic incident as his state was reported on the news. The media is riled up this story is everywhere haunting everyone in the accident.

 _Hinata's Mother's P.O.V._

It's been a busy day the Law firm that I work for has been receiving a ton of calls over this one murder case that happened about two months ago and guess who's in charge of filing all the paperwork and faxing it to the people working on the case? Me that's who. The amount of hours I can spend just doing one task is ridiculous. A long sigh escapes my mouth as my printer begins to malfunction. Shit. Now I'm gonna have to run downstairs and report that. The office suddenly goes quiet. I find myself surprised, this almost never happens, LIKE SERIOUSLY, NEVER.

"What's going on?" Turning towards my secretary she shrugs. "Ms. Hinata?" One of my co-workers calls for me. "Yes?" The woman coming towards me has a worried expression on her face. "We just received a call to the firm from your daughters elementary school, they have a reported gunman on the campus..." I feel my body stiffen, "this isn't funny." Her eyes widen. "I would never joke around with this type of stuff ma'am!" The ground below me begins to spin my heart racing so fast that it hurts. "Oh god, my little girl, my Natsu." I slam my computer shut wobbling towards my stuff, "I have to leave, clock me out Shouko." I tell my assistant. Her worried eyes scan me over and nod. "Yes ma'am."

I find myself slipping my heels off my feet and running towards the school. If anything happens to my daughter I will raise hell. She's so innocent, she doesn't deserve to be in a situation like this. Bzz. Bzz. Bzz. What the-? My bag, my phone is ringing in my bag. Picking up the phone I anxiously answer it. "Hello,hello!?" Its my sons school informing me that he isn't in class. Shit. Shouyou where the hell did you go? "I'm sorry but could you email me I'm in a rush." Click. That's the end of that conversation. By the time I arrive to the school the fire fighters and the police are gathering and taking the children out of the building. I notice them loading a kid onto a gurney along with a teacher... that kid has my hair color...NATSU! I run towards them only to see that it isn't my daughter but it's my son.

My eyes bulge out of my head. "Excuse me officer! That's my son! Can I go through?" I plead and the officer moves aside lifting the yellow and orange tape that surrounds the perimeter. "Shouyou?" My hands take his and I can feel the tears in my eyes, my stomach is churning. "Has anyone seen my daughter?!" My voice is booming throughout the place, my hands shaking and my voice high pitched and shaky."I'm right here mommy," I look down letting out a sigh of relief. "Oh my god!" My arms embrace her and pick her up into my lap. "Are you hurt baby?" She shakes her head at me. "No, nii-san protected me."

Natsu takes it upon herself to tell me everything that happened including what my son did for these kids and their teacher. "I'm so glad you're safe, your brother will be alright too, we're gonna take him to the hospital". However when the truck pulls out and we all get inside this bad feeling makes its way into my stomach. There's a lump in my throat that won't leave no matter how hard I try to swallow it. What if my son is hurt way worse that it looks? Oh god. No, I have to stop thinking like this.

Upon arrival Shouyou is admitted to the hospital, we aren't allowed into the room. This makes me anxious. "Hey sweetie what do you say we go get your brother a meat bun across the street so he'll have something to eat when he wakes up?" Natsu is excited. "Yeah, let's go!" She's bouncing up and down on her toes excited as ever. In the shop we see a group of boys from my sons school. It looks like their on the volleyball team with him since they're all wearing the same uniform. Natsu gawks at them. "Sugoi! You guys go to the same school my brother goes to ne?" Natsu exclaims jumping up in front of the large crowd of boys. A tall boy with gray hair smiles at her and pats her head. "Is your brother Shouyou?" Nodding she gets a glimmer in her eye.

"You must be Suga-san!" His eyes widen. "Huh? How'd you know that?" Blinking with surprise at the little girl before him he raises a brow. "Nii-chan told me all about you guys! He always talks about all of you!" A rather large brooding black haired male towers over them,"Where is that bike anyway?" Comes his obviously embarrassed sounding question. "Yama-Yamakun don't talk about my nii-chan like that! Nii-chan is in the hospital, we came to get him a meat bun." I walk towards them. "You must be Shouyou's teammates. It's nice to meet you, I'm his mother." The gray haired male along with a tall brown haired male bowed. "I'm Sugawara Koushi, and this is Daichi Sawamura the captain of the team, nice to meet you Ms. Hinata-san." This boy is polite, I like him.

"If you don't mind me asking your daughter said that Shouyou was in the hospital..?" I sigh placing my hand over my head. "Shouyou got injured at Natsu's school, there was a reported gunman and from what I heard Shouyou ditched school to come and make sure his sister was safe and ended up getting injured while saving some of the children that were inside the building with them. " Natsu grinned pumping her fist in the air. "Nii-chan is a hero!" The other boys looked worried, well they looked kind of shocked as well. "I don't mean to intrude but could I go back with you to the hospital to see your son?" Koushi asks eyebrows raised with concern. Shrugging I walk over towards the counter. "I don't see why not." The rest of the boys decide to pipe in asking, well no, more like demanding that they come along too.

 _Natsu's P.O.V_.

Hospitals are cold compared to meat bun shops. The people in the hospital are really gloomy too. Nii-chan's friends are quite loud though, they bring life into the hospital, as momma would say they are "peculiar people" just like Nii-chan. I hope Nii-chan is okay. I hear momma speaking, she tells me that she will be right back and that she is gonna talk to the nurse so I need to be on my best behavior and stay with Koushi. I'm hungry Nii-chans meat bun is starting to smell really good but I bought it for him so I musn't eat it. Maybe I could ask momma for a couple dollars and get me some skittles out of the vending machine over there.

I begin to walk away when Suga-san appears next to me. "Where do you think you're going Natsu-chan?" Right then my stomach growls ferociously making heat rise to my cheeks and Suga laugh. "I wanted to get some money for something in the vending machine". "Here," Reaching into his wallet he pulls out some money and hands it to me,"Get whatever you want." I grin. "Thanks Suga-Nii-san!" Skittles here I come! I get my candy and when I turn my head I see momma she looks sad, she's yelling at the nurse but I can't hear what she's saying.

I can't help but to go closer to her. "Mommy?" I ask holding my candy along with Suga-Nii's change in one hand while reaching towards her with my other. "Natsu, I told you to stay with Shouyou friends." "I'm sorry mommy, but you looked sad so I wanted to see if you were okay." She reaches down towards me and scoops me in her arms. "I want you to understand something baby," she whispers. "Yes mommy?" I look up at her and see her eyes watering and her teeth clenching shut. "Shouyou isn't dead but he won't be waking up for a while baby, they don't know when he's gonna wake up yet." I don't know why but now my eyes too are watering. "Can I still see Nii-chan?" All she gives me is a nod as she lets me down. "I need to tell Shouyou friends about this in case they want to go home instead of waiting to see him." I find myself walking into his hospital room, I see him all bandaged up. He's pale and there's wires and cords, with tubs attached to his body seeming to be endless.

I want him to wake up, because I can't stand seeming him this quiet. So I hop onto his bed and hug him and I watch as each of Shouyou friends come in and speak to him. They all seem to come to tears, they all say something. However I am not listening I'm just watching as their lips move up and down and up and down. Each one of them leaves seemingly sad or angry. Kageyama is the last one to come in and he only says one word which I can make out ot be "Boke." but it doesn't look like he meant it in a mean way, it looks rather like he's worried, or he's sad. Either way at the mention of the word I swear I see my brothers lip twitch upwards slightly into the hint of a smile right before Kageyama leaves. Everybody leaves except for me and mom, so it's really quiet, really lonely. I tightly hold my brothers rather large hand and whisper,

"Come home soon, Nii-chan."


End file.
